This invention relates to a trolley.
A major problem faced by shopping centre operators is theft of shopping trolleys. Such thefts can often be attributed to the actions of unscrupulous shoppers faced with a long walk carrying a heavy burden of shopping bags.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a trolley that can be used for shopping and other purposes and which is relatively inexpensive.